Sesshomaru has a disease?
by celestial power
Summary: Sesshomaru is having troubles with his body. He is acting is up to our favourite miko to cure him.


**Author's rant: The series Inuyasha does not belong to me. It will eternally belong to Rumiko sensei.**

A vast expanse of land stretched before where he stood. The place in front of him was a lush forest with small beautiful undergrowths. There were flowers growing on a field adjacent to the forest. Yellow and red flowers intermingled together to form the most beautiful lovers caress ever seen. That was the beauty of nature. Nature was romance in one word. The vast stretch of sky above his head was equally breathtaking. Blue and filled with intersecting white fluffy clouds.

All these beauty did least to calm the lord of western lands. He was standing with an extreme amount of irritation. The irritation was even clearly visible on his naturally emotionless face. The reason to all of this was his face. Yes! His face. His face was at the present marred with small red welts. The lord was extremely irritated. His regal, beautiful, aristocratic, sharp, angular… the list was endless. His face in general, was filled with red welts, not just any sort of welt but scratchy ones at that. the true abode of perfection was, not sooo perfect anymore.

The lord had distanced himself from his small band of followers. He gave them the reason that he needed to go somewhere, but in reality he was away hiding his welts. Well partly he wanted to avoid the annoying toad and the hyperactive girl, but right now, that was not in his mind. He wanted to get rid of this abomination as soon as possible. His perfect face made people feel imperfect, and him the superior. He by all means did not want to be subjected to any sort of insulting.

He being the graceful lord he was, strolled with a lot of dignity. That dignity was being easily jeopardized by certain scratchy areas. He for once in his life had to walk while scratching. Each step taken was accompanied with a 30 degree bend of his waist and scratching on his back. Today the lord's hair were not helping matters either as it seemed that even his scalp was itchy and he had to vigorously scratch it making his oh so perfect hair messed.

Walking and scratching were not two things that he really wanted to do together at the same time. Against popular believes he did scratch. What dog would not scratch himself. But whenever he had the requirement of such a luxury, he would be gone to his private chambers and then only would he have relieved himself. But today, matters were not helping him at all. How fortunate, he had spotted a small water body. Water could ease his dilemma he thought. Without wasting a bit of time, he was in water. Not even bothering to remove his clothes, he soaked himself completely.

* **meanwhile somewhere in the forest** *

"OSUWARI. .OSUWARI."

"Woman, have you no common sense?" huffed an irate, dug deeply in a crater, hanyou.

"Inuyasha, you should not be putting your hands in my bag without my permission. How many times to I have to tell you?" kagome was abashed. She still remembers the day when Inuyasha had picked out her sanitary pads, had torn them in pieces and had smelled them until he had declared they were a waste of cotton. Such conditions would not arise anymore. Kagome mused to herself.

"I'm going to fill some water in my bottle. Got that? Do not dare to put your hands in my bag. If I come back and see one thing is missing, God forbid me, I will sit that ass of yours till the core of earth. Then die from lava." Kagome stormed off the campsite fuming and leaving behind an extremely confused Inuyasha. What might lava and core of earth had to do with each other? He always thought that hell was the core, and his precious Kikyo was there. Kikyo had never mentioned lava. He had to ask Kikyo about this. Very soon that is.

Kagome was fuming and walking, when she was stopped by an unusual shaking of the ground. An earthquake? She thought. Might be one. Anyways earthquakes are quite common in Japan

. The Pacific being the reason. She congratulated herself on remembering the geography . Paying no more heed, she walked and went to the water body close by. She was in the process of filling her bottles when she felt , rather heard the sound of crunching.

Imagine her surprise on seeing the western lord sitting on his knees and eating dirt. No her eyes. It was all wrong. Her eyes were wrong. Everything was so wrong. Of all people, Sesshomaru can't be eating dirt. Her face twitched in a extremely weird fashion. Was she to laugh or run? If she laughed then it would get her attention and she would have to run. If she filled the water, and the sound got her attention again she had to run. So she decided to do all three.

Filling the water till the brim, she saw the lord had not given her his attention. So should she laugh or run. Then it happened, the one weird incident which doomed her life. The lord very awkwardly started scratching his hair while eating dirt. Kagome's tolerance barrier broke and just like a dam holding water, which just broke, she laughed. She laughed very hard. Hysterically rolling on the floor with hands clutching the sides of her stomach.

When she was red with laughter, she chanced an eye on the lord. Oh God were those welts. She abruptly stopped laughing and her caring instincts took over. She dusted herself and confronted the demon lord. He was not impressed. Rather was he embarrassed? No she was just over thinking, like he could ever be embarrassed she thought.

"Umm. Sesshomaru, are you not well?"

"Stating the obvious woman?" then he scratched. And started to chew on his hair. Then again scratched some and again chew on a random tree bark.

"You seem to be teething Sesshomaru." kagome proudly declared.

He stopped whatever he was doing and turned to look at her with an expression which clearly stated that 'you by all means are the dumbest woman I have ever encountered.' Finished with his retord he started chewing the forgotten piece of wood once again.

"Gee. No need to be so arrogant, I was just joking. By the way do you know the reason of your. Aaaaa…rather deviated behavior." She asked with a forced smile on her face.

Stopping mid way, he turned around with another look which stated ' if I would have known, then I would have already remedied myself.' Then resumed his work once more.

Kagome on her part was thinking, what was the necessity of being so expressive and rude. Cant he be more verbal and friendly. Those thoughts were easily removed from her head with an internal laugh. Of course he won't be friendly. He is Sesshomaru.

"Umm ..Then do you want me to help?" she asked expectantly.

"You a mortal, how could you help this Sesshomaru?" he asked in a voice of authority, or tried it at least. The amount of authority that a demon with a mouthful of wood can muster that is.

"Yes! I could try. I know some vets.. umm doctors in my time who know how to treat dogs." She blurted out.

"This one does not catch the filthy disease of a mortal." he retorted with his dirt filled nose high in the air.

"I can try you know. Just saying. Of course you are not going to catch the disease of a mortal. But you being a dog… aaaaa. …..a dog demon, can have certain disease in common. There is no harm to know." She helped with nervous eyes and shaking hands.

He closed his eyelids quite a few times and his welts on the eyelids were being shown. Then he mustered a tone of authority and said,

"Why would you, a human aid this one…" And he coughed midsentence.

Kagome ran in front and tried to hold him but he batted her hands away.

"You have helped quite a many times that is the reason you idiot. I will help you to repay those debts." She said with concern in her voice.

Being quite eager to get rid of this foe, he nodded his head weakly and another fit of cough was accompanied.

Kagome nodded her head once and took off running to the well with determination.

* **time skip: kagome's era** *

"What is it kagome chan?" Asked the vet who treated her fat cat.

"Sukimia sensei, I need your help." On his nod of head, she continued.

"I….. aaa.. my friend has a dog. He is acting umm strange. The dog is eating dirt, chewing on wood and has weird scratchy allergy on his body. I could not understand what to do? Oh he was even coughing and sneezing recently…" she was stopped midsentence,

"Dogs cough?" asked the rather surprised doctor. With huge eyes. He knew that dogs managed a poor sneeze, but coughing was making it too extreme.

"umm… sorry he sneezed. Sounded more like a cough…." She trailed away laughing and scratching her head.

"ooh yes, this dog might have caught the disease called pica. It is a disease in dogs , where they randomly chew on inanimate objects and sometimes have allergic reactions due to those objects. Well kagome, I would like to see the dog."

"no no he is umm in America. And my friend asked me about this and send me a voice message of the sneezing. No wonder I heard it like a cough." She said in an imitation of an innocent child.

The doctor nodded his head, handed her some medicines and a perfume. The label said pets repellent perfume. She wondered what that was. Then he gave her a bottle of benzoyl peroxide gel.

"Give the dog this gel and wash it with the gel. Then apply the pet repellent perfume on the objects he is chewing or eating and finally give him these medicines." The doctor said smiling broadly.

"And ooh Kagome, there are plenty of vets in AMERICA." He said laughing and moved inside his chamber.

Kagome smiled and ran towards the well.

* **time skip: the feudal era** *

"There you go Sesshomaru, use this one to wash yourself." She threw the bottle of benzoyl peroxide at him. He caught it mid air, opened the bottle and fell down unconscious. Kagome hurried on and understood that the smell was strong and had knocked him out cold. She had forgotten that he was no normal dog. She sighed. Took the lord by his arms and dragged him into the springs.

She did not bother removing his clothes. She had rolled up his sleeves and the calves of his pants. Then taking the gel in her hand, she had massaged the entire thing on his exposed skin, praying to god that he did not come back anytime soon. Then she washed his exposed body areas and dabbed it with the towel she had brought along from her home.

His golden eyes suddenly opened and held her hand in mid progress. Then he looked at her. Too close she kept chanting in her mind. Then a loud sneeze and kagome was covered in doggy snot. She could have puked. She withdrew herself as fast as possible and washed her face. Taking her eyes off seemed to be her worst sin. He had again started eating dirt. She stood up from her place and sprayed the perfume full on his face, the dirt, the trees, his hair.

The lord stopped his activities and with a very dog like posture, with his ass up in the air, started to scratch his nose. Then a sneeze, then another scratch and so on. Kagome thought that nothing was working and offered him the medicine. He smelled the medicine in a very inu like fashion. Kagome had to keep her hand closed because otherwise the small medicines might get sucked up in his nose. The intensity of his sniffing was such.

The dog finally understood the matter, took the medicine and was now fast asleep. It seemed that the pet repellent perfume made a demon act like the animal they were. A coy smirk made it to her face. She would love to try it on kouga and Inuyasha. Kagome sat there musing on different ways to make the two hot headed males suffer, while Sesshomaru slept peacefully beside her sitting form, the welts disappearing from his body with the passage of time.

 **Hopefully you guys would love this one shot.**

 **Reference: Pica is a indeed a disease in dogs. The pet repellent perfume is sprayed by the owners on the chewed items of the dog. This helps them to stop the chewing.**

 **Benzoyl peroxide gel helps ease allergy and acne in dogs and in some cases humans as well.[use it at your own risk though]**

 **Review me folks. Let me know whether you liked the story or not.**


End file.
